


it takes an ocean not to break

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [10]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, post 310
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: So they're not quad a, but this isn't much of a celebration.





	it takes an ocean not to break

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the National's Terrible Love. For the trope bingo square accidental hero. Not mine, no profit garnered.

"Thanks for saving me," Jonah said. "I was really, honestly, I was a little afraid of Jeff."

"Yeah, I'm a hero," Amy said. "I wasn't sure if sending Kelly would work."

"He might have, I don't know, I was a little afraid for me and she is much tinier," Jonah said. "I guess she went home, huh?"

"She didn't text you?" Amy took out her phone to see if anyone had texted her. They should be celebrating. Dina had left with a scary smile on her face, they tried to never invite Marcus intentionally, and she'd lost track of Mateo.

Jonah said, "Yes, she did. She sometimes like to take the night off, you know, don't rush things. We've only been dating a few weeks, it's a bad idea to spend every night together. At least this early, I think."

"Okay, sounds fine. I mean, I have no idea. Last time I dated, Dubya was in the White House," Amy said.

"Advice for your future, then," Jonah said, looking down and fidgeting. "Not that I know anything either. Not a ton of successful relationships in my past, either. Not since I moved here. I was seeing someone for 3 years when I got out of college."

Amy wondered what the girl looked like. She didn't care. Not really. She said, "Did you meet in college?"

"Yes," Jonah said. "They went to Vassar, too."

"Vassar is a women's college," Amy said.

"Vassar takes men, it's an excellent small liberal arts college --"

"Don't sing the fight song, thanks," Amy said. "Why did you say they?" She lowered her voice. "Were you dating a guy?"

Jonah looked around and then said, "No. But while we were going out, Ellery decided they were non-binary, you know, not a girl, not a guy."

"No, I don't know. Huh," Amy said. "I think there's someone like that in Emma's high school. One of her friends. Emma's friends. But they had a vagina?"

"When we started dating, they identified as a cis woman, okay? I feel like trying to explain this to anyone is just walking right into so so many questions and even though we're not together anymore, I don't want to dis them, you know," Jonah said. "Please tell me we're changing the subject to something else. Anything else."

"What did you distract Jeff with before you made him flip out?" Amy zipped up her coat. They'd made it out to the parking lot. Just the two of them. Nearly everyone's car was gone.

"I was telling him about Bloodline, have you seen that show? It's a critical favorite, you know, golden age of television," Jonah said. "I'm sure you haven't watched it."

"Yeah, of course not, because I have no time to watch anything on Netflix or Hulu or Amazon," Amy said. "But no, I kinda steer away from critical favorites. Too much thinking. Have you ever noticed how few critical favorites are actually comedies? Or funny comedies?"

"Arrested Development," Jonah said. "Funny and critically acclaimed."

"Okay, I like that one. Name another one."

"I dunno, I don't watch a lot of comedies. Maybe I should," Jonah said.

"You absolutely should," Amy said. "This is not much of a celebration of how we saved the store."

"I will take you out to drink. Not just drink but eat," Jonah said. He smiled at her and she melted a little. She hated that. She had to stop doing that.

"Works for me," Amy said. "You drive. You are the designated driver, in fact. You're gonna stay sober enough to drive me home and then not have a bad hangover so you can pick me up and drive me to work tomorrow."

"God, I hope Jeff's not there. Tomorrow, I mean. He was seriously freaking out."

"I know," Amy said. "Trust me, I saw."

"Kelly and I really like this place," Jonah said as he drove. They ended up at a pool place slash bar slash burger joint.

The burgers were good, the fries were amazing and Jonah was awful at pool. "How are you this bad?"

"I'm a little shaken, okay? Jeff was really freaking out. And he kept going on about Mateo dumping him for no reason and I had to resist saying that there was a reason," Jonah said.

"What reason?" Amy smiled, trying to look charming.

"It's a, it's a very Mateo reason. I don't think I could have explained it to Jeff anyway," Jonah said, clearly lying.

Amy thought about pressing it but Jonah, she thought, was trying to be a good person and keep a secret for Mateo. She wondered if she could seduce it out of him. Kiss him again, put her hand on his pants. She realized she had no idea how to seduce someone. "So what's Ellery doing now?"

"They are working for Google. Making so much more money than you or me," Jonah said.

"Why'd you break up?"

Jonah frowned. "Ellery wanted an open relationship and I really really didn't, and at some point it felt like I was holding them back from the relationship they wanted to be having. Also, I never really had a real job, just like internships and contract jobs and then I wanted to travel and Ellery was really into a career, their career."

"How could you afford that? Both your parents were homeowners, weren't they?" Amy wondered how loud her voice was.

"They were. They are. They both are. Dad makes a lot of money, actually. And three of my older brothers are making serious bank," Jonah said.

"Are there more than three?"

"Yes," Jonah said. "I've told you that. I'm the youngest of five," Jonah said. He bent over to make a pool shot and she stared at his butt.

"How do you talk so much when you were competing with four other siblings?"

"I was the baby," Jonah said. "Also, Eli was really quiet so I only had to talk over three of them."

"Is he not quiet now?" For a moment, Amy worried he might be dead but Jonah had already said he'd never been to any funerals.

"He is an actual Buddhist monk," Jonah said. "Thank God, I mean, if he weren't, I would be under a lot of pressure to actually be successful. At least I'm not a Buddhist monk in Richmond, Ontario. It's an important spiritual calling to him, he's not just being trendy, but to my parents, it's not really a job."

"Aren't you Jewish?"

"I am, Eli isn't anymore," Jonah said. "Is this celebrating?"

"Yes, it is," Amy said. She downed her entire beer in two gulps. She thought about kissing him again. "Let me beat you in pool again! Then you can drive me home."

"That is definitely celebrating. Hey, you want to go to Pizza Hut for lunch tomorrow? I've been craving it, a lot."

Amy smiled. "Me, too. Oh, God, do you think there's one open right now we could go to? It's only 11:30 pm."

"They all close at 10 pm," Jonah said. "I looked it up before we came here."

"Lunch tomorrow it is," Amy said. "Bring Kelly. And we can invite Dina and some other people, too."

"A real celebration," Jonah said. For once, he looked relaxed. She was having more thoughts about how to seduce someone, how to seduce Jonah, why was there a Buddhist monastery in Ontario, what did Eli Simms even look like, had he changed his name to something else, what it would be like to have five kids and worse, five boys. How much did Jonah talk when he was a kid? She was picturing him in little kid plaid shirts talking about the Hunger Games a lot. She was pretty sure Jonah had mentioned he had deep thoughts about the Hunger Games.

"Celebrate, woo!" She slapped his butt after he missed another shot.

"You ready to go home now?"

"I could watch you lose more," Amy said. "But we should both be celebrating and you're not having any fun."

"Of course I'm having fun, I'm with you," Jonah said. 

Then they were both smiling awkwardly at each other and Amy thought of another 1500 questions and thank God, Jonah's phone buzzed. He said, "Heh, Kelly wants to know if I want Pizza hut tomorrow. I will text her about our plans for a big group celebration."

"You do that," Amy said. She was drunk enough, she leaned on him, her hand on his forearm. She let herself have that.


End file.
